Mentira Blanca
by Shanon16
Summary: Una historia donde el romance, la pasión y la culpa se mesclan. Todos mienten por alguien querido. Muchos secretos en la pensión askura.


Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki lo sucedido en esta historia es idea MIA.

(N/A:…) Notas de autora

_Cursiva _Pensamientos

--Flash back-- Recuerdos

-..-diálogos

Ahora que esta todo aclarado empiezo con la historia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mentira Blanca

Capitulo I: ¿Por qué mentimos?

Era tarde, la habitación estaba oscura y solo se podía oír el llanto de la chica de cabellos rosados. Su llanto no era común, ella lo reprimía como si quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

-por favor Yho-su voz decía a lo bajo

-solo un poco mas-decía el joven, su rostro mostraba hasta un poco de desesperación. El recorría el cuerpo de Tamao con sus manos. Sentía sus brazos y piernas rígidas como si ella tuviera miedo-no temas-

-esto no debe ser así-respondió la chica entre sollozos.

-¿porque te niegas?-el joven se alejo un poco y poso su mirada en los ojos de Tamao.

-esto no debe ser así ¡debes estar con Anna!-Yho solo se limito a sonreír despreocupadamente y a vestirse para macharse del cuarto-no quiero q esto suceda mas, por favor-

-te necesito, eres mas que solo entretenimiento-al terminar de decir esto el joven se retiro del cuarto.

_¿Hasta donde llegara esta mentira? ¡Ya no soporto más! El viene todas las noches para lo mismo y siempre dice lo mismo. Yo no entiendo por que no le dije nada a Anna, ella no se merece que Yho le haga esto. Es demasiado para mi ya no puedo soportarlo mas, pero a la vez no quiero decirlo ¿disfrutare inconcientemente de la tortura de Yho? O ¿será que el bienestar de Yho me interesa más que mi sufrimiento? _

A la mañana siguiente

Tamao y Pilika preparaban el desayuno en la cocina, Yho recien se despertaba, Anna miraba T.V. Horo Horo aun dormía, Len se estaba bañando .y en menos de 15 min. Estaban todos comiendo en el comedor. El ambiente era tenso nadie decía nada, ya era el tercer día que sucedía esto.

-jijijijiji-(N/A: a q no adivinan quien sonrío así) Yho rompió hielo con su despreocupada sonrisa(N/A: si adivinaron, creo q era muy obvio ¿no?)-¿por que nadie habla?-

-porque nadie quiere hablar-le contesto con un tono seco la itako.

-¿que vamos a hacer de divertido hoy yho?-la ainu y Anna le arrojaron una mirada asesina a Horo por decir eso.

-claro q no van a hacer nada de divertido hoy-dijo Anna-hoy van a entrenar mas que nunca-

-pero, ya termino el torneo ¿Por qué tenemos que entrenar?-

-como no fue elegido un rey shaman, no sabemos si el torneo puede reiniciar en cualquier momento-

-que malas u.u-dijeron ambos shamanes.

-No sean vagos, me avergüenza ser su amigo-dijo Len

-vos lo decís porque sos un tiburosin-

-¡No me digas así! -_-* -

_¡Como me gusta ese carácter decidido! ¿En que estoy pensando? Len es un inútil. _Pensaba la ainu-Hoy vas a correr Horo-

-no quiero entrenar hermanita ¡_¡ -lloriqueaba Horo-dame un día de descanso para salir con Yho-

-si te doy un día de descanso, Anna tendrá que darle uno a Yho-dijo en un tono negociador la ainu.

-Por hoy no entrenen-La ainu se levanto para marcharse a ver T.V.-pero mañana-miro hacia Yho-entrenaras el doble.

-¡_¡-empezo a llorar Yho.

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiii-grito Horo.

-No te alegres tanto que mañana también te hare entrenar mucho mas-

-¡_¡-Ahora lloraban Yho y Horo.

-se lo merecen por vagos-digo el chico de cabello violáceo-creo que yo también me tomare un descanso hoy ¿Qué van a hacer?-

-no sé, podemos ir al centro comercial-ofreció Horo

-O podemos descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol-

-No puedo estar con ustedes y sus ideas tontas. Mejor me voy-el Tao se levanto y se dirigió hacia algún lado. Y Pilika miro con mucha atención hacia donde se dirigía.

-Ya dejen de discutir par de tarados y hagan algo de sus vidas-dijo Pilika-¿queres que te ayude a limpiar Tamao?-

-si usted lo desea señorita pilika-pronto las dos jóvenes terminaron de retirar la mesa y se alojaron en la cocina a lavar los platos-señorita Pilika ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Claro que si Tamao, además ya no me digas "señorita Pilika", dime simplemente Pilika-

-¿usted esta enamorada del señorito Len?-Pilika se sonrojo a más no poder al oir las palabras de Tamao.

-Si te soy sincera debo decir q últimamente he dudado de eso-

-Al verla se puede notar un leve sonrojo cuando cruza miradas con el señorito-

-Puede ser ese un indicio de que lo que vos decís es verdad-bajo levemente la mirada y luego miro fijo a Tamao-Pero por lo que mas quieras en el mundo jamás se lo cuentes a nadie, ese me avergonzaría mucho-

-sabe que puede confiar en mi señorita-

-Yo ya termine, creo que iré a tomar un poco de sol al patio-

-recuerde que Len puede ayudarla con el bronceador jejeje-

-claro jejejeje-Pilika salio de la cocina para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse ¿_estaré enamorándome de Len Tao? La verdad es que siento algo cuando estoy con el pero no se bien que es además el no podría sentir nada por mi…_Pilika estaba sumida en sus pensamientoshasta que…-auh-se choco con Len-perdón no estaba prestando atención-

-Debo decirte algo Pilika…

Y aquí termina el capitulo!....jejeje…soy malvada y los dejare con la intriga.

Dejen review y opinen para que pueda saber mis errores o mis virtudes.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
